Where We First Started
by P4rtn3rs 1n Cr1m3
Summary: Lucio wants to take his girlfriend Hana on a date. Little did Hana know that this would be the best night of her life.


**Hello everyone! I have arrived with yet another oneshot. Decided it was time to write some Lucio x fluff, cause there's never enough of that, right?**

* * *

"Hey, do you want to go on a date tonight?" Lucio asked his phone. Well, he was actually talking to his girlfriend, Hana Song, but they were having a phone conversation.

"Uh, yeah sure. Why the sudden plans?" Hana asked on the other end of the phone line.

The DJ shifted nervously between his feet, trying not to change his voice tone. "I don't know. I figured since we are both in town, and neither of us are doing anything, that it would be a good time to catch up and stuff? We don't exactly see each other often." Which was very true. Lucio often toured the world, DJing at different venues almost every night, and Hana played games online for a living, and is constantly training for her next competition, so time spent between the two is very rare.

The Korean sighed. "That's true. What did you want to do?"

"Don't worry about that. Just wear something fancy." Lucio said, anxious to go get ready, even though it was only 2 pm.

"Okay! Sounds like a plan. See you then."

Hana hung up her phone and smiled. It had been a while since she was able to spend some quality time with her boyfriend. Knowing she had several hours, she decided to call in some help. She shot a text to two of her closest friends, and within minutes they were at her front door. She opens the door to a tall and beautiful blond german lady, and a cute short chinese woman. "Angela, Mei, I'm so glad you could come. How did you get here so fast?"

The two women looked at each other and smiled before looking back at the younger girl. "Oh, we were actually in the area already." Angela replied. "So, what's this date of yours going to entail?"

The three women made their way to Hana's room. "I'm not really sure." The youngest replied. "All he said is to wear something fancy. He wouldn't really give me any other details."

"Oh, so then why don't you wear that pretty blue dress with the pink sash that you wore to your birthday dinner last year?" Mei suggested, getting excited as she usually does.

Hana's eyes lit up. She loved that dress. It was simple, with a sweetheart neckline and a high-low train for the skirt that barely touches the floor. "Sounds great. Will you guys help me with my hair and makeup? I've always been hopeless when it comes to that stuff."

The two other women smiled with excitement. "Sure thing, darling." Angela responded. "Why don't we grab lunch, and then we will start getting you ready."

"Yeah. Let's do it. I'll call and order us pizza." Hana stated.

* * *

"Okay Lucio. As far as Hana knows, it's a normal date. You're just taking her out for a nice evening. Don't screw this up for yourself." The brazilian said to himself as he got out of his car in front of Hana's apartment complex. He was wearing a sharp grey tux, his hair tied back.

He walked into the lobby of the complex, and the lady at the desk simply smiled, knowing who he was quite well, considering how often he came by. He walked to the elevator, going up to the third floor where his girlfriend lived. His left hand in his pocket, fiddling with it's contents, he used his other hand to knock on the all too familiar door. While it was probably only a matter of seconds before he heard the door unlock, it felt like an eternity. He looked up and saw Angela standing in the doorway. "Oh, hello Angela. How are you?"

"Hello Lucio. I'm fine. Are you ready for your date with Hana?" The blond asked.

Lucio sighed. "Yes. I'm pretty nervous about it, but excited at the same time. We've been dating for so long, and yet it always feels like a first date every time we get the chance to go out."

Angela smiled a warm, heartfelt smile. "Well, whatever you're planning, I'm sure she will love it." She leaned in closer, whispering in Lucio's ear. "And don't worry, I'm sure she will say yes."

Surprised at the comment, Lucio just nodded, face void of any expression. He didn't even know what to respond with. How did she know? Was he being too obvious? Has she said anything to Hana?

Without another word, Angela backed up, smiling sweetly.

"Is Lucio here yet?" A higher pitched chinese voice called from another room.

"Yes, Mei. Lucio is here. Is Hana ready yet?" The german responded.

Before Mei could respond, a petite girl walked out of the other room. She was wearing a soft blue dress with a pink sash. _The one she wore for her birthday last year. She looks amazing._ She walked out with a big smile on her face, looking straight at Lucio. He swallowed hard.

"Hey. You look handsome tonight." Hana remarked.

"Me? What about _you?_ You look… wow. You look fantastic. How did I get to deserve someone as amazing as you?" Lucio responded.

The gamer smiled. "Aw. You're too much sometimes. Thank you."

"Shall we go? I have made us dinner reservations at a really nice restaurant downtown." Lucio held out his hand, soon lacing his fingers with his girlfriend's, and the two headed out.

* * *

"Thank you so much for dinner, Lucio. It was so good." Hana said, stomach filled to the top with food.

Lucio's heart was pounding in his chest, but he casually laughed it off. "Better than having Doritos and Mountain Dew while sitting at home in front of your computer?"

Hana laughed. God, her laugh was cute. "Hey, don't diss the gamer fuel. But yes, it was nice to have something different for once."

Knowing it was getting really late, Lucio decided it was now or never. "Hey, Hana, before we go, I want to take you one more place. It's just down the street from here."

"Uh, sure." The small girl giggled, clearly unsure of what was going on. "Do I get a hint as to where we are going?"

Trying to keep a straight face, and also trying not to pass out, the brazilian simply responded with a simple "Nope. We're almost there anyway. Ah. Here we are." He stopped the two of them in front of a music hall, but more specifically in front of a bench sitting just outside of it. The road was practically void of all people at this point.

"Okay, Lucio. _What_ is going on? You've been acting a little weird all night. Why are we here?" Hana asked.

 _Okay Lucio. Don't screw this up. You only get one shot at this_. "Do you remember this place?" He sits down on the bench they were in front of. "Do you remember this bench?"

The Korean sat down next to him. "Of course. This is where we first met. Or rather, where we first talked. I remember it well, even though it was 4 years ago. I was 15 at the time. You had just finished a concert at this venue, and I was there attending it. You somehow saw me in the crowd and immediately recognized me as one of your favorite StarCraft gamers. You tracked me down after the concert and was so excited to see me." She smiled. "I still remember your face. You looked like a starstruck teenage girl meeting their favorite boy-band member, even though I, the teenage girl, was excited to see you, one of my favorite singers."

Lucio chuckled. "Yeah… we talked for hours that night. I think we would have talked longer if my manager hadn't said I had to leave for the next tour stop. I think that was the start of the relationship. Even if we hadn't started dating until a year later, that's sort of got the ball rolling."

"It did." Hana replied. "But I still don't understand why you brought me here. It's a really nice sentiment, but what's the purpose?"

The Brazilian took a deep breath. "Before I explain that, I have to tell you something. Hana, I have loved every day with you since that moment 4 years ago. Every day seemed to get better than the last. There isn't a thing I don't love about you. You are easily my other half. I couldn't live without you, not for a second." He pats the bench they are sitting on. "This bench is where we first started our relationship, and now…" Lucio shifts off the bench, grabbing something from his pocket, and knelt on one knee. "I want to make this the place that we start our life together." He opens the small box he has been keeping in his pocket all night, revealing a beautiful yet simple ring. "Hana Song, will you marry me?"

The gamer sat in shock for a minute, tears about to fall. Just as she opens her mouth, rain starts to pour.

 _Dammit. Not rain. Now this whole evening is ruined._ "I'm sorry Hana. Let's get out of the rain. This sucks."

"Stop. No. I love it." She smiles. "This is all I could ever want. Yes. Yes I'll marry you, Lucio."

The DJ grins, puts the ring on her finger, and stands, kissing her lips as the rain falls on them, soaking their clothes, yet neither of them seem to care.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it.**

 **For those of you who are wondering about my two other multi-chapter fics, they have not been forgotten. I am in the process of planning them all out before I sit down and continue to write them. I promise I will get back to them eventually. Thank you for your patience.**

 **~Jane**


End file.
